Lazos y sentimientos a flote
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Intranquilidad y confusión puedes llegar a sentirlos si no aclaras lo que te pasa, las situaciones adversas muchas veces inducen a aclarar lo que pasa en nuestro corazón...
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, Masami Kurumada es su creador, The Lost Canvas es de Shiori Teshirogi.

¡ Hola mis queridos lectores! Regreso con otro fic, Kardia y Dégel son los protagonistas nuevamente.

Continuación de " Un sentimiento oculto".

DégelxFem!Kardia.

* * *

" **Cuando la amistad se convierte en algo más, es hora de dar paso al amor..."**

No había tiempo, la guerra santa estaba en su punto más alto, muchas vidas se habían perdido entre ellas las del patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei, por lo que Sísifo tomó el mando del ejército de Athena y era el que transmitía las órdenes de la diosa a los pocos caballeros dorados que quedaban.  
Kardia estaba ansiosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en su templo, desde el inesperado beso con Dégel, se sentía más intraquila y poco confiada de lo que pudiera suceder en esos días. Si Albafika estuviera viva en sos momentos iría corriendo a Piscis y le diría lo sucedido, de seguro ella se hubiera horrorizado luego iría a su templo y pondría docenas de rosas venenosas en su habitación para que el acuariano no se le acercara, tal como hizo en una ocasión con Manigoldo.  
Se permitió reír un poco mientras recordaba el rostro compungido de Manigoldo al intentar sacarse las espinas de las rosas clavadas en la armadura, al patriarca castigándolo por osado y Albafika hecha un energúmeno.

 _" Eres necia, si bien que lo quieres"_

Su conciencia la bombardeaba día y noche instándola a admitir sus sentimientos.

—no estoy para amores tontos.

—Kardia ¿ estás aquí?

—¿otra vez tú?—masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Kardia.

 _" Ni se te ocurra lanzar tus agujas escarlatas"_

—pero es un chinche...

 _" Pero lo amas, admítelo"_

—pasa—dijo al ser vencida por su conciencia mientras se sacudió la capa y salía a recibir al visitante.

El caballero de acuario estaba sin sus inseparables lentes, lo cual permitía apreciar sus orbes violetas.

—vengo a hacerte una propuesta—dijo a modo de saludo pasando a su lado.

—¿es interesante?

—para ti sería un reto, Kardia.

Lo hizo pasar al interior de su templo, cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de los ojos curiosos, la amazona inesperadamente se desprendió la máscara para deleite de Dégel que sintió acelerarse su corazón de la alegría.

—sabía que ibas a mostrarte tal como eres.

La mujer hizo una mueca de desagrado, odiaba los halagos que para ella eran ridículos y sin fundamento.

—dejemos las declaraciones para otro momento querido Dégel—murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa ignorando que el galo la miraba con ojos de enamorado inmune a lo tosco.

Al ver que no emitía palabra alguna, carraspeó sacando a su compañero de su mundo de ensoñación mientras comenzaba a zapatear impaciente. El bello acuariano sonrió apenado, el albergar ese sentimiento hacía que sea tan fácil de leer y predecir incluso hasta por un ser humano normal.  
Le contó de que se trataba su visita, Athena minutos antes le había comunicado que debía ir a buscar un Orichalco para garantizar el triunfo en la guerra, la amazona mostró desinterés ya que iba a ser a sus palabras " aburrido", pero Dégel le aclaró que era el oricalco de Poseidón y que se sentiría tranquilo si ella lo acompañaba en esa misión.  
Cuando terminó su visita, lo despidió para prepararse de lo que definió como " su gran oportunidad de demostrar su poder y obtener su trofeo".

Ya a la noche, lo llamó vía cosmo diciéndole que tenía algo urgente que decirle ya que después de meditar la situación durante toda la tarde, la mujer tenía claro algo... Inconscientemente amaba a Dégel pero no se atrevía a abrir su corazón...  
Con un beso desesperado, ella le dijo cuanto lo amaba que lo sentía por haber sido tan necia, tan ciega y orgullosa...

—calma—la separó para mirarla a los ojos—no te castigues así, siempre supe que me querías.

No sucedió nada más, Dégel la sostuvo en sus brazos toda la noche, no pararon de besarse hasta que sus alientos faltaron, al fin la tenía aunque quizá al día siguiente morirían.

—¿sabes?—comentó acomodándose para no tener dolores en la espalda—desde hace mucho tiempo, he soñado en que he vivido en otro tiempo.

—no eres la única, yo también he soñado.

—¿es muy probable que tengamos un pasado como pareja? digo, tú eres muy aficionado con esas cosas.

—no lo dudo—la acercó más para aspirar el aroma a manzanas.

—perdóname, por ser ciega—enterró su rostro en el cuello del galo buscando su aroma—yo no quise...

—lo sé—secó con su pulgar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir—no tengo nada qué perdonarte, yo te amo y nadie lo cambiará.

—así mañana estaremos en el Hades.

—te seguiré amando sea donde estemos—afianzó el abrazo—ni Hades ni Poseidón tienen poder sobre nuestras almas...

Continuará...

* * *

Es un poco corto,espero que les haya agradado, lo hice con mucho cariño n.n


	2. Chapter 2

¡ Hola!

Lamento mi demora, disculpen mi tardanza, estaba atareada con otras cosas pero ya traje el otro cap. Bueno en realidad serán tres, así que espero no demorarme tanto para el tercero.

Disculpen si hay cosas fuera del manga, más deseaba adaptarlas un poco al fic.

* * *

 **Camino a Bluegard.**

Todo el trayecto lo habían hecho en completo silencio, sin embargo el mutismo de Dégel desapareció al llegar al sitio donde entrenó. Por su parte Kardia detestaba ese lugar tan frío del que no encontró nada divertido a su parecer.

Vino el ataque de los encapuchados a los cuales ella despachó sin miramiento. Más allá les aparece un hombre a caballo que resultó ser el amigo de infancia de Dégel el cual los condujo en tanto ella fastidiada les gritaba que era una misión.

—disculpala—fue lo que atinó a decir el francés al ruso en voz baja mientras se hallaban en el pasillo.

Unity asintió en silencio mientras seguía en camino para mostarles el lugar donde se hallaba el sello que resguardaba a Poseidón, pero pasando antes por la inmensa biblioteca de Bluegard que a palabras de Dégel contenía todo el conocimiento del planeta. Avanzaron y Unity retiró el sello de Athena que se hallaba en una pequeña puerta entre dos estantes; dentro de ese cuarto había el sello del dios de los mares y detrás del mismo el Legado de Poseidón...

Luego de que una enceguecedora luz los envolvió dejándolos en Atlantis. Dégel agradeció de todo corazón a su amigo el cual ya se retiraba cuando sucedió lo inesperado...

Todo pasó tan rápido, Radamanthys, Pandora, la muerte de Unity y la furia de Dégel la cual nubló su siempre sensata mente ocasionando que atacara al Kyoto y a la heraldo.

—¡ vete!—le ordenó interponiéndose entre Radamanthys y él—yo me encargo de este—dijo con desprecio.

Ni aunque la mismísima Athena le ordenase lo que Kardia le solicitaba, él jamás la dejaría a merced de las fuerzas de ningún dios.

—es un suicidio...

—es mi oportunidad, Dégel—vio el pánico en sus orbes—tú sabías que algún día quemaría mi vida al máximo con mi técnica.

—no te dejaré sola—trató de hacerla entender, pero la mujer estaba empecinada en su objetivo.

Radamanthys estaba harto de su palabrería inútil, para él unos simples caballeros de Athena no serían obstáculos para lograr la ansiada victoria para su señor Hades.

—Kardia—su voz sonaba hueca—no seas egoísta.

—es una misión, vete a buscar el Orichalco—ordenó.

A regañadientes, Dégel la dejó para ir en pos de Pandora pero antes le hizo prometer que no moriría, con un gesto descuidado le dio a entender que si.

" No mueras"

Un gran choque de cosmos fue lo que percibió, negó con la cabeza y prosiguió su andar presintiendo que sería la última vez que la vería...

Los dioses le permitieron que enfrentase su rival sin miramiento y palabras rebuscadas, para ella el juez era un bruto, un perro al servicio de la ambición de Pandora.

El enfrentamiento fue encarnizado, Kardia con sus agujas perforaba y el efecto de las mismas quemaban terriblemente a Radamanthys que no podía creer que un ser humano hiciera aquello.

—¡ esto es imposible!—su cuerpo quemaba—tú, una simple guerrera, no puede vencerme.

—¡ tonterías!—lo miró burlona mientras preparaba su máximo ataque—te haré pedazos así me cueste la vida.

Otro ataque más. Maltrecha activó el Katakeo. Era la última oportunidad, que iba a salirle caro.

En un movimiento veloz el juez detuvo el ataque, pensó que la había vencido, pero no contaba que ella tenía un haz bajo la manga...

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al darse cuenta que le había asestado las quince agujas escarlatas por lo tanto estaba perdido; ella estaba agonizante, el katakeo fue su sentencia de muerte.

Cuando su cosmo se apagó, Dégel sintió un dolor que no supo definir, era indescriptible.

—¿ Por qué no me hiciste caso?

Gruesas lágrimas caían en señal de luto por la amiga y por la mujer que quiso y amaba cuya alma partía en dirección al reino de los muertos.

—¡ adios amor!—dijo mirando al vacío.

Prosiguió su camino, se llevó una gran sorpresa al tropezarse con Pandora fuera de combate, le pareció extraño por que no había nadie más a excepción de él.

—¿ Qué pasó aquí?

Pero no podía quedarse analizando lo que ahí pasó, tenía que llegar y tomar el legado del dios de los mares entregárselo a Athena. Sin embargo se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa al comprobar quién era el recipiente de Poseidón.

Serafina...

La joven que admiraba como una hermana mayor, encerrada en una esfera, no iba a permitir que las luchas mezquinas entre dioses terminara cobrando más vidas, Kardia y Unity eran prueba de esas pérdidas que le pesaban en su alma.

¿ Quién sería capaz de dañar a aquella alma que para Bluegard era un rayo de luz?

Tétrico. Aterrador. Vil. Insano.

La iba a liberar de esa prisión, cuando su brazo fue apresado por algo que lo limitó. Una súbita sorpresa se apoderó de él al ver a uno de los Generales de Poseidón atacarlo con uno de sus corales. Furioso concentró todo su poder dándole un poderoso puño derribándole el casco...

—Unity...

—nos volvemos a ver amigo mío.

Las sorpresas no cesaban por ese día.

Continuará...


End file.
